Au détour d'un chemin
by Melian24
Summary: Il y a des jours où rien ne se passe comme prévu. En tant que Seigneur du Temps, le Docteur devrait pourtant en avoir l'habitude; cependant, lorsqu'il débarque avec Lucie sur une planète dirigée par une Goa'uld que tout le monde pensait morte, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les choses tournent aussi mal. Heureusement, qu'il peut compter sur l'aide de vieilles connaissances.
1. De sable et de pierre

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, Doctor Who appartient à la BBC et Stargate SG-1 à la MGM.

Rating : T

Références : The skull of Sobek (audio drama Doctor Who) de Big Finish et Stargate le film (1994) de Roland Emmerich.

Résumé : Il y a des jours où rien ne se passe comme prévu. En tant que Seigneur du Temps, le Docteur devrait pourtant en avoir l'habitude; cependant, lorsqu'il débarque avec Lucie sur une planète dirigée par une Goa'uld que tout le monde pensait morte, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les choses tournent aussi mal. Heureusement, qu'il peut compter sur l'aide de vieilles connaissances.

Crossover Docteur Who / Stargate SG-1. Suite de "La prochaine fois, peut-être."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Dernières notes : Cela fait déjà un très long moment que je n'ai rien publié. Du coup, je ne suis plus certaine de savoir comment on fait.

Un très grand merci à Mayura-8 pour sa bêta-lecture.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

AU DETOUR D'UN CHEMIN

.

Chapitre 1 : De sable et de pierre

Le ronronnement régulier de la console emplissait la salle des commandes, tandis que les doux gémissements de la colonne centrale berçaient les passagers du TARDIS. Un silence confortable régnait à bord du vaisseau, perturbé de temps à autre par les alertes sonores émanant des différents appareils de contrôle.

"Alors ? On va où cette fois ?" Demanda finalement Lucie en tentant vainement de déchiffrer les symboles gallifreyens qui s'affichaient sur l'écran principal. Il n'y avait bien que l'écriture des Seigneurs du Temps que le TARDIS ne prenait pas la peine de lui traduire. La jeune femme trouvait cela très frustrant par moment.

"Mmm," fredonna mystérieusement le Docteur avec le sourire. "C'est une surprise."

Lucie fit la moue. Généralement, elle aimait les surprises mais depuis qu'elle connaissait le Docteur, le mot surprise avait pris un tout autre sens.

"Oh ! Allez ! Vous pouvez me le dire, maintenant. Est-ce que nous allons sur cette planète aux montagnes de cristal et de diamant dont vous me parlez souvent ?"

"Caliaxis ? Non."

Lucie poussa un grognement de frustration, elle n'avait jamais été d'une nature très patiente.

"Est-ce que ça sera dangereux ?"

Une question purement rhétorique, il l'avait deviné à son petit sourire malicieux. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient souvent retrouvés dans des situations dangereuses lors de leur périple dans l'espace. Il y avait toujours un certain risque à affronter l'inconnu mais cette fois, ce serait différent.

"Peut-être," répondit évasivement le Seigneur du Temps.

"Donnez-moi au moins un indice," râla la jeune femme.

Le Docteur fit mine de réfléchir.

"Mon premier est...," commença celui-ci avant d'être interrompu.

"Ok, j'ai compris, n'allez pas plus loin. C'est une surprise et elle va le rester, hein ?"

Le Docteur sourit, Lucie allait adorer les cascades d'eaux de Proxima Alpha, dans son écrin de verdure. La nature verdoyante de cette planète était enchanteresse. Autant dire que cela n'avait rien à voir avec les derniers mondes qu'ils avaient visités. Là-bas, il n'y aurait rien de mécanique, ni de métallique, rien qui ne s'approcherait de près ou de loin à une forme de vie intelligente hostile. Là-bas, sur Proxima Alpha, il n'y aurait que la nature avec un écosystème unique dans tout l'univers. Sa compagne allait apprécier cette excursion.

Lucie s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsque, soudain, il y eut une violente secousse qui déstabilisa le TARDIS. La jeune femme se rattrapa comme elle put à la rambarde, tandis que l'engin semblait quitter le vortex pour plonger dans le vide intersidéral.

"Docteur !" Cria-t-elle.

"Lucie ! Accrochez-vous ! Je vais tenter de..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il y eut comme une embardée qui projeta brusquement le TARDIS sur un côté. Alors que les passagers faisaient de leur mieux pour rester cramponnés à la rambarde, les lumières s'éteignirent l'espace d'une seconde. Un fracas provenant du petit salon, près de la salle des commandes, indiqua au Docteur que son gramophone était sans doute en miettes. Puis, tout aussi soudainement, le TARDIS se stabilisa pour reprendre sa place dans le vortex.

"Bravo Docteur !" S'écria Lucie en se redressant tant bien que mal. "Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait mais..."

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit la mine déconfite du Gallifreyen tournée vers les moniteurs.

"Oh !" Fit-elle réalisant son erreur. "Vous n'avez rien fait, c'est ça."

"Non, non, je n'ai absolument rien fait. Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé," répondit-il visiblement perturbé par cet incident, avant de se tourner vers elle. "Êtes-vous blessée ?"

"Non, je vais bien, juste un peu secouée mais sinon, ça va."

"Tant mieux," dit-il.

Lucie ne le quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'il s'affairait sur la console, à la recherche d'une quelconque anomalie qui expliquerait ce qui venait de se produire.

"Nous avons dû passer trop près d'un trou noir," supposa-t-il.

"On n'a pas un radar pour éviter ce genre de chose ?"

"Si, seulement on dirait qu'il n'a pas fonctionné."

Les bourdonnements du TARDIS changèrent subitement. Lucie sentit les vibrations du vaisseau se moduler de manière différente. Depuis le temps qu'elle voyageait à bord, elle avait appris à reconnaître et à interpréter les subtilités de l'appareil.

"Nous sommes déjà arrivés ?" Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

"Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, le TARDIS se rematérialise."

"C'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ?"

Au regard que lui lança le Seigneur du Temps, elle sut que ça ne l'était pas.

"On dirait que non," conclut-elle.

"Il se peut que nous soyons arrivés, comme il se peut que le TARDIS se soit arrêté sur la planète la plus proche pour que nous puissions réparer une avarie. Il faut que je lance un diagnostic du système pour en être sûr mais pour ça, il faut se poser."

La colonne centrale ralentit de plus en plus, jusqu'à s'immobiliser complètement. Le Docteur saisit l'écran panoramique et l'attira à lui avec le bras télescopique. Les coordonnées qui s'affichaient sur l'écran, indiquaient pourtant qu'ils étaient bien arrivés à destination.

"Par curiosité, nous devions aller où ?" Demanda la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Proxima Alpha."

"Pour voir les chutes ?!" S'exclama Lucie enthousiasmée à l'idée de découvrir les chutes d'eau les plus célèbres de ce coin de l'univers.

"Pour voir les chutes," confirma le Docteur avec un sourire attendrie.

La jolie blonde de Blackpool ouvrit en grand la porte avec empressement, avant de se figer sur le seuil.

"Oh !" fit-elle.

De la console de contrôle, le Seigneur du Temps entendit parfaitement la déception dans la voix de sa jeune compagne.

"Savez-vous si Proxima Alpha a subi un sévère réchauffement climatique ces derniers temps ?" Demanda-elle.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils de confusion, lança le diagnostic du système par précaution, avant d'aller rejoindre Lucie. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de la jeune femme pour découvrir à ses côtés des dunes de sable qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

"Oh ! Ce n'est pas vraiment à ça que devrait ressembler Proxima Alpha."

Il retourna à l'intérieur pour vérifier s'il s'agissait des bonnes coordonnées qu'il avait entré dans la matrice.

"Vous êtes sûr que nous y sommes bien arrivés ? Je veux dire, le TARDIS aurait pu faire une erreur."

Le Gallifreyen frappa l'écran panoramique du plat de la main. L'image se troubla, grésilla puis disparue.

"Non, non, non, non," répéta nerveusement le Seigneur du Temps.

Puis, un bref instant plus tard, l'image réapparut avec de nouvelles coordonnées affichées en lieu et place des précédentes. Ils n'étaient pas arrivés à destination, le nom de la planète sur laquelle le TARDIS s'était posé, clignotait légèrement : Kôm Ombo.

L'humeur légère du Docteur s'envola brusquement. Le TARDIS n'avait pas choisi le meilleur endroit pour atterrir.

"Alors, Docteur ?!" L'interpella Lucie.

"Hum, il semblerait que le TARDIS ait besoin de réparation, il s'est arrêté sur la planète la plus proche."

La jeune femme se détourna de la porte et revint sur ses pas.

"Ok," dit-elle. "Il y en a pour longtemps ? En attendant, on pourrait aller faire un tour, non ?"

"Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour se balader, Lucie," crut bon de la prévenir le Docteur.

Elle haussa un sourcil de surprise.

"Et ça change quoi de d'habitude ?"

Elle marquait un point et puis, de toute façon, ils ne pourraient pas repartir avant la fin du diagnostic du système qu'il venait de lancer. Le Docteur synchronisa son tournevis sonique au compte à rebours inscrit sur l'écran de contrôle.

"D'accord, après tout, nous n'avons rien à perdre à explorer les alentours," dit-il enfin en la rejoignant.

La deuxième fois fut toute aussi saisissante que la première. Cette vision de sable qui s'étendait à l'infinie dans une atmosphère aussi chaude qu'étouffante avait de quoi donner le tournis.

"On devrait peut-être prendre une bouteille d'eau, non ?" Suggéra Lucie.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Le TARDIS s'était posé à l'ombre d'une dune de sable que le Docteur et Lucie avaient entrepris de contourner. Le champ de force autour du vaisseau empêcherait que celui-ci ne se fasse recouvrir par le sable, si jamais le vent venait à se lever.

"Finalement, on aurait mieux fait de rester à bord du TARDIS," maugréa Lucie. "J'ai du sable plein les bottes et j'ai super soif."

"C'est vous qui avez voulu faire du tourisme," lui rappela le Docteur ironiquement.

La chaleur du désert ne semblait pas l'atteindre, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer la jeune femme au plus haut point. C'était ce genre de petit détail qui lui rappelait sans cesse les différences qui existaient entre leurs deux espèces.

Ça et la condescendance naturelle des Seigneurs du Temps pour les autres peuples de l'univers qui n'avaient pas la chance d'être aussi technologiquement avancé qu'eux.

La jeune femme de Blackpool commençait sérieusement à se demander si ce n'était pas la pire idée qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de toute sa vie. Elle avait l'impression de se dessécher un peu plus à chaque respiration, si cela continuait ainsi, elle allait bientôt ressembler à l'une de ces soupes déshydratées qu'affectionnaient tant sa tante Pat.

"On pourrait faire une pause," proposa Lucie.

"Et retarder notre visite touristique du désert qui nous entoure ?" Plaisanta le Docteur, le regard étincelant de malice. "Pas question !"

Lucie leva les yeux aux ciel. La prochaine fois elle y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de dire quoique ce soit qui pourrait se retourner contre elle. Elle maugréa une nouvelle fois dans sa barbe, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une malédiction s'abattant sur un certain Seigneur du Temps.

Devant elle, le Docteur s'arrêta soudainement de marcher et le vent décida de se lever à ce moment-là. Le bas de la veste en velours du Gallifreyen se souleva et flotta au grès de la brise.

"Docteur ?!" L'interpella la jeune femme.

Aucune réponse de sa part. Lucie n'était pas dupe, il avait certainement dû voir quelque chose d'assez improbable pour qu'il l'ignore de cette façon. Elle fit un effort supplémentaire et en quelques pas seulement, elle réussit à le rejoindre. Lorsque son regard se posa sur l'objet ou plutôt sur le monument d'un autre temps que scrutait le Gallifreyen, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

"Whaou ! Vous croyez que c'est climatisé là-bas ?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Les immenses colonnes sculptées et peintes avec raffinement supportaient le poids du haut plafond en pierre, où la déesse Noût était représentée avec le dos voûté pour contenir toutes les étoiles du ciel. Sur le dallage de marbre, les brûle-parfums diffusaient les senteurs des encens cérémoniels, tandis que des lampes à huile montées sur de longs pieds en fer forgé diffusaient une lumière tamisée. Ce jeu fait d'ombre et de lumière rendait les sculptures mi-humaines, mi-animales des dieux encore plus mystérieuses et semblaient animer les bas-reliefs d'une vie qui leur était propre.

La longue allée bordée des colonnes, des lampes et des brûle-parfums conduisait vers un promontoire, où trônait au sommet un large anneau métallique. Cet anneau dressé verticalement, comme une idole, était composé de deux cercles ouvragés sur leurs périmètres, par d'étranges symboles. Des pièces de métal enchâssées autour du cercle extérieur complétaient l'ouvrage monumentale.

Malgré la propreté des lieux et les évidentes preuves d'activité, il n'y avait personne. On aurait dit simplement, que tout était en place pour accueillir celui, ou celle, à qui appartenait ce sanctuaire. La magnificence de la salle du temple n'avait d'égal que la richesse de ses décorations et toute cette splendeur ne pouvait être le fruit que du désir d'un roi. Ou bien celui d'un dieu.

Soudain, l'anneau intérieur se mit en mouvement. Dans un bruit assourdissant, répercuté contre les hauts murs en pierre, le cercle métallique se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Bientôt, l'écho des grincements du métal contre le métal remplit la salle vide.

L'anneau intérieur s'arrêta à sept reprises sur des symboles particuliers, que les chevrons du cercle extérieur sélectionnèrent, avant de s'immobiliser complètement. C'est alors, qu'au centre du cercle, un puit lumineux se forma.

 _KAWOOSH_.

Telle une éruption, l'énergie crée par le puit jaillît de l'anneau avant de le réintégrer. Contenue entre les parois du cercle métallique, elle forma une sorte de miroir mais contrairement à un miroir, la surface aqueuse légèrement brillante ne reflétait aucune image. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que quelque chose commence à en émerger. Lentement mais sûrement, un engin mécanique motorisé, monté sur roues et équipé d'un bras articulé avec une caméra embarquée, pénétra dans le temple.

La machine avança jusqu'au milieu de l'esplanade avant de s'immobiliser. La caméra entreprit aussitôt un lent balayage panoramique, puis reprit sa position initiale. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que l'engin ne bouge.

Brusquement, derrière lui, la surface aqueuse fluctua et une forme humaine émergea de l'anneau, bientôt suivit par d'autres. Le puit de lumière se referma lorsque quatre individus eurent traversés l'anneau.

Le premier d'entre eux était un homme vêtu d'un uniforme militaire beige. Il possédait une chevelure grisonnante qu'il cachait sous une casquette de la même couleur que le reste de son équipement. Ses mains étaient positionnées sur le P90 accroché en bandoulière, pendue à sa poitrine. De son regard acéré, il scrutait la salle à la recherche d'éventuels dangers.

"Major Carter," dit-il en s'adressant à la seule femme du groupe. "Trouvez le DHD."

"Bien mon colonel," répondit cette dernière, une jolie blonde aux cheveux courts vêtue de la même tenue militaire que lui.

Le major se dirigea ensuite vers la sonde qu'elle avait elle-même envoyé depuis l'autre côté de la Porte des Étoiles. Elle comptait utiliser les différents capteurs disposés sur l'engin pour découvrir où se cachait le DHD grâce au détecteur de radiations qu'elle y avait intégré.

Le colonel se tourna ensuite vers le troisième membre de son équipe.

"Daniel..."

Le dénommé Daniel regarda l'homme à la casquette, vissée sur la tête, dans l'expectative. Ses yeux bleus, derrière les lunettes de vue posées sur son nez, ne quittaient pas le colonel.

"Ben... faite comme d'habitude. Vous savez, vos trucs d'archéologue."

Le docteur Jackson se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et d'adresser un simple hochement de la tête à celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami.

"Bien sûr, Jack," marmonna Daniel pas vraiment surpris qu'après toutes ses années, Jack fasse toujours semblant de ne pas savoir en quoi consistait sa tâche.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le colonel préférait passer pour plus bête qu'il ne l'était vraiment. L'égyptologue avait fini par croire qu'il s'agissait d'une tactique mise en place par le colonel lui-même pour tromper l'ennemi. Quel qu'il soit, d'ailleurs. Il devait bien le reconnaître, en général, ça fonctionnait plutôt bien, surtout avec le sénateur Kinsey.

L'archéologue descendit ensuite l'escalier de l'esplanade d'un pas rapide et se dirigea vers le premier bas-relief en contrebas, pour se mettre au travail.

"Teal'c, avec moi. On va sécuriser le périmètre."

Le Jaffa, ancien Prima du Goa'uld Apophis, inclina légèrement la tête pour signifier qu'il acceptait son assignation et resserra son emprise sur sa lance. À son expression impassible, Jack devinait qu'il était aussi enthousiaste que lui de découvrir la configuration exceptionnelle (à en croire Daniel d'après les images renvoyées par la sonde) de ce temple.

"On reste en contact radio," ajouta le colonel à l'attention des deux scientifiques de l'équipe.

Les deux hommes descendirent ensuite les marches puis s'engagèrent dans l'une des allées transversales du temple.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Après quelques minutes de marche, le Docteur et Lucie atteignirent le mur de l'enceinte extérieur qui entourait la construction. Deux énormes obélisques marquaient l'entrée de la cour. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant, un moment, pour prendre le temps d'observer les lieux qui semblaient être aussi déserts que le désert de sable qui environnait la construction pharaonique.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, à votre avis ?" Demanda la jeune femme avec curiosité. "On dirait un temple Égyptien, comme celui de Louxor."

"Ça y ressemble, effectivement mais là, en l'occurrence, il s'agit d'un temple Goa'uld."

Lucie fronça les sourcils, elle reporta son regard sur les deux obélisques qui étaient dépourvus de Hiéroglyphes.

"Goa'uld ?" Répéta-elle avec incrédulité. "Vous voulez parler des mêmes Goa'uld qui ont une voix bizarre et les yeux qui clignotent ?"

"Ceux-là même."

"Oh! J'espère seulement qu'on va pas retomber sur l'autre maniaque de Ba'al."

La dernière fois lui avait amplement suffit.

"Non, on ne devrait pas le rencontrer ici, cette planète ne fait pas partie de son territoire. Par contre, j'ai bien peur que Kôm Ombo ne fasse partie de celui de Sekhmet. Du moins, ça en faisait partie à une certaine époque."

"Kôm Ombo ? C'est le nom de la planète où nous avons atterri ?"

"C'est exact," confirma le Seigneur du Temps. "Sur Terre, il y a aussi un endroit situé en Egypte, au bord du Nil, qui porte ce nom : Kôm Ombo. Il s'agit d'un temple consacré à trois divinités et l'une d'entre elles est Sekhmet."

En disant cela, son regard s'était brièvement assombrie et sa mâchoire légèrement contractée. Lucie scruta son compagnon de voyage avec attention. Elle savait reconnaître chez lui tous les petits signes qui dénotaient l'inquiétude et la préoccupation.

"Vous avez parlé de Sekhmet," dit-elle enfin. "C'est qui Sekhmet chez les Goa'uld ?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

"Sekhmet," répéta Jack avec incrédulité.

Carter lui avait demandé par radio de revenir à la Porte des Étoiles, car Daniel venait de faire une découverte majeure. Les deux hommes avaient rapidement rebroussé chemin pour retourner dans la salle principale. Ils y avaient retrouvés les deux scientifiques de l'équipe, debouts, devant une fresque taillée dans le mur en pierre, derrière la Porte.

Les dimensions de la gravure ainsi que les incrustations de pierres et matériaux précieux indiquaient l'importance de cette dernière. Daniel la montra du doigt en expliquant à son ami d'une voix posée.

"Lorsque nous avons déterminé la hiérarchie des Grands Maîtres Goa'uld, nous sommes partie du principe que Sekhmet était morte lors d'un affrontement entre les armées de Râ et d'Atoum. D'après nos renseignements, elle commandait l'armée de Râ durant une bataille décisive pour le pouvoir suprême, lorsque son vaisseau a été détruit par Atoum, lui-même. Hors, cette fresque prouve le contraire : Sekhmet a survécu."

Le colonel jeta un œil brièvement sur la fresque richement décorée, montrant une femme à tête de lionne assise sur un trône. À ses pieds, une multitude d'êtres humains était représentée agenouillée, le dos courbé devant la Goa'uld. Jack remarqua que dans la main de la fausse divinité, un gantelet Goa'uld avait été gravé avec beaucoup de détails, de même que les rayons autour de lui symbolisaient son pouvoir en action. Le réalisme du bas-relief en était presque terrifiant. Jack grimaça, il avait déjà assisté à ce genre de scène sur Abydos et sur d'autres planètes contrôlées par les Serpents, comme il se plaisait à les surnommer.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'être aussi catégorique en affirmant que... (il fit mine de chercher le nom pendant quelques secondes) Sekhmet est toujours vivante ?"

Daniel savait que Jack n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler.

"Sur Terre, Sekhmet est représentée avec une tête de lionne pour …"

"Venez-en au fait, Daniel," interrompit le militaire se doutant parfaitement que son ami s'apprêtait à lui donner un cours magistral d'égyptologie.

Le colonel n'avait pas la patience de l'écouter discourir surtout si cela remettait en cause la sécurité de la mission. L'archéologue poussa un soupir de lassitude. Jack pouvait parfois se montrer obtus mais depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, le colonel avait appris à l'écouter et à tenir compte de son avis.

"Ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer", reprit Daniel sans se laisser intimider par le ton sec de son coéquipier. "C'est que Sekhmet était le bras armé de Râ. C'était elle qui conduisait son armée, en son nom pendant les luttes pour le pouvoir suprême. Après sa défaite contre Atoum, lors de la grande bataille de Kadesh, nous pensions à tort, comme les Grands Maîtres d'ailleurs, qu'elle était morte. Je pense que c'est ni plus, ni moins une mystification voulue par Râ lui-même."

"Daniel, je répète ma question: qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'elle a survécu ?"

Daniel montra encore du doigt la fresque derrière lui.

"Vous reconnaissez ceci ?" Demanda-t-il au colonel.

Jack s'approcha et suivit des yeux l'endroit que Daniel lui indiquait du doigt. Sur la fresque, il scruta avec attention le plastron que portait Sekhmet, dont le devant était orné de l'œil de Râ et l'arrière remontant jusqu'au niveau du cou était surmonté d'un disque solaire.

"On dirait celui..." commença le colonel qui, soudainement, réalisa ce que Daniel voulait lui faire comprendre.

Subitement, Jack eut l'impression de revenir huit ans en arrière et une bulle étrange se forma autour de lui et de l'archéologue, où les souvenirs de leur souffrance commune revinrent les hanter. À cet instant précis, il n'y avait plus qu'eux au monde.

"Sekhmet aurait pu être à bord avec lui, à ce moment là," ajouta l'archéologue conscient de remuer tout un pan de leur histoire. "Elle a sans doute profité du chaos qui régnait pour s'enfuir avant l'explosion du vaisseau et prendre le symbole qui faisait l'autorité de son Seigneur."

Jack fit une grimace.

"Cette fresque aurait pu être faite avant," suggéra ce dernier.

"Si vous m'aviez laissé parler tout-à-l'heure, je vous aurais dit que ce qui figure sur cette fresque, ne fait pas partie des représentations habituelles de Sekhmet que l'on connaît d'elle et que l'on a pu trouver sur Terre et sur Abydos." Il tapota doucement du doigt l'œil le Râ sculpté sur la poitrine de la Goa'uld. "Ce n'est pas l'attribut ordinaire de Sekhmet, du moins, ça ne l'était pas du temps où elle était le chef de guerre de Râ."

Jack jura à voix basse. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence que même si l'explication lui semblait tirée par les cheveux, Daniel avait le mérite de savoir de quoi il parlait. On pouvait lui faire confiance là-dessus.

"Je déteste quand vous avez raison," dit-il finalement.

"Je sais," répondit laconiquement l'archéologue.

Ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'impliquait une telle nouvelle pour eux.

"Excusez-moi mais de quoi parlez-vous, mon colonel ?" Demanda Carter déconcertée par cet échange, comme si le militaire et l'archéologue partageaient un secret.

La bulle qui s'était formée autour de O'Neill et de Jackson éclata. Ils étaient de nouveau dans le présent, bien loin des êtres chers qu'ils avaient perdus dans les sables d'Abydos. Jack se tourna vers sa subordonnée et se racla la gorge avant de parler.

"De la première mission sur Abydos."

Le regard acéré de Carter passa du colonel à l'égyptologue.

"J'ai lu tous les rapports de mission sur cette expédition et à aucun moment, Sekhmet n'est apparu dedans," remarqua-t-elle.

"Je vous rappelle qu'à cette époque, nous ignorions qu'il existait d'autres Goa'uld. Nous pensions que Râ était l'unique représentant de son espèce. Sekhmet aurait très bien pu être à bord du vaisseau avec lui, sans que nous sachions qui elle était réellement," répliqua Daniel.

Il se tourna vers la fresque est toucha du bout des doigts la représentation du plastron que portait Sekhmet, l'œil de Râ gravé dessus.

"Imaginez un instant, que Râ ait fait croire à la mort de Sekhmet, lors de la bataille de Kadesh."

"Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?" Objecta le major.

"Parce qu'il ne tolérait pas l'échec," lui répondit Jack d'une voix neutre.

Carter remarqua aussitôt le regard perdu dans le vide de son supérieur hiérarchique.

"C'était un tyran," rectifia Daniel. "Il a sans doute préféré que les autres Goa'uld la pensent morte. Il a peut-être eu peur qu'elle finisse par le trahir pour prendre sa place parmi les Grands Maîtres. On peut supposer que cette tactique lui a permis de se réaffirmer en tant que chef de guerre, en réussissant là où elle avait échoué, c'est-à-dire en détruisant Atoum et son armée."

Teal'c suivait avec un grand intérêt la discussion qui découlait de cette découverte. Si Sekhmet était réellement en vie, comme avait l'air de le suggérer Daniel Jackson, les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

"Qui sait..." reprit l'archéologue son regard aussi perdu dans le vide que celui du colonel. "Râ l'a peut-être gardé en vie dans le seul but de pouvoir la torturer à sa guise, pour se venger de ses succès passés et pour lui rappeler qui commandait. Sekhmet a sans doute toujours était là, dans le vaisseau de Râ. Peut-être même sommes-nous passés à côté d'elle, sans nous en apercevoir."

Il fit une pause et dévisagea Jack avant de s'adresser uniquement à lui.

"Une chose est sûre, je ne pourrais jamais oublier le jour où Abydos s'est rebellé," conclut-il gravement. "Ce jour-là, Râ portait ceci. Vous aussi Jack, vous vous en souvenez, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le militaire hocha lentement la tête, l'expression de son visage fermé, les mains crispées sur son P90, les jointures presque blanches.

"C'est bizarre, les trucs que l'on peut retenir sous certaines conditions," ironisa celui-ci avant d'ajouter. "Oui, je ne m'en souviens que trop bien."

Jack échangea un autre regard avec Daniel. Il n'avait pas besoin de le lui demander pour savoir qu'il lui arrivait aussi de revivre cette foutue journée, où l'équilibre de l'univers avait basculé.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Le Docteur et Lucie traversèrent la cour intérieure plongée dans la pénombre, par les hautes colonnes peintes de couleurs vives et toutes sculptées à la gloire de Thot; néanmoins, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

"Je commence à me demander si cette planète est habitée," s'interrogea Lucie. "Mais au moins, ici, il fait un peu plus frais."

Ils dépassèrent les rangées alignées de piliers qui servaient de brise-soleil pour se retrouver de nouveau dans la lumière blanche et éblouissante du soleil. Lucie mit sa main en visière pour se protéger les yeux de ce brusque changement de luminosité. La jeune femme se figea alors et poussa un cri de peur avant de saisir le bras du Seigneur du Temps.

"Docteur !" Gémit-elle d'une petite voix effrayée.

Le Gallifreyen serra doucement sa main pour la réconforter.

"Lucie ! Tout va bien, regardez, c'est juste une statue," lui dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

La respiration laborieuse et les multiples _oh! Mon Dieu_ que laissa échapper la blonde ne cessèrent que lorsque cette dernière réalisa, qu'effectivement, le Docteur avait raison. Face à eux, se dressaient deux cercles en pierre, gardées par deux statues : Heru'ur, le dieu à tête de faucon et Sobek, celui avec une tête de crocodile.

C'est cette dernière que Lucie scruta d'un regard remplie, à la fois, de terreur et de fureur. Elle relâcha le bras du Docteur et s'avança précautionneusement vers les représentations des deux divinités. La jeune femme fit le tour de la statue d'Heru'ur sans lui prêtait beaucoup d'intérêt, son attention était focalisée sur la statue de Sobek. Plus grande que la représentation de son homologue qui était à l'échelle humaine, celle de Sobek était de taille reptilienne. Lucie se souvenait parfaitement de sa stature impressionnante et de son corps mi-homme, mi-crocodile, ainsi que des écailles qui parcouraient sa peau, de sa longue et puissante queue dont il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à utiliser pour tuer les moines sur Indigo 3, là où elle l'avait rencontré la toute première fois.

Lucie frissonna, elle était impressionnée malgré elle, par les détails du dieu à tête de crocodile qu'elle avait eut le malheur de rencontrer quelques mois auparavant. Cette statue était une fidèle réplique de ce qu'il avait été, tellement réaliste qu'on aurait pu la croire vivante.

"Est-ce que Sobek était un Goa'uld lui aussi ?" Demanda-t-elle au Docteur.

Elle avait conservé de vagues souvenirs de sa rencontre avec lui; néanmoins, elle revoyait parfaitement le Bassin des Guérissons dans lequel elle était entrée, malgré sa peur irraisonnée de ce qui pouvait rôder dans ses eaux troubles. Après cela, les quelques réminiscences qui parvenaient à s'immiscer dans ses rêves ne lui montraient qu'un crocodilien à la stature démesurée et aux yeux brillants, qui lui tendait la main avant d'aller déchiqueter les moines du sanctuaire d'un simple claquement de mâchoires puissantes. Dans ces moments là, juste avant qu'elle ne réveille, une voix étrange résonnait dans sa tête, lui susurrant de tuer le Docteur.

"Oui," répondit finalement le Seigneur du Temps.

"Comment a-t-il pu prendre possession de mon esprit ?"

Le Docteur s'était toujours gardé de lui raconter tous les détails car il appréhendait la réaction de sa jeune compagne.

"Les Goa'uld sont un genre de parasite," commença-t-il. "Ils ont besoin d'un hôte pour survivre à l'extérieur de leur milieu naturel."

"On dirait un documentaire animalier," fit remarquer Lucie.

Elle voulait faire un peu d'humour pour chasser son malaise. Elle voyait bien que le Docteur essayait de la ménager.

"C'est vrai," dit-il en esquissant un faible sourire. "Présenté comme ça..."

Lucie s'éloigna de la statue terrifiante de Sobek.

"Vous voulez dire que j'ai été parasité ?" Reprit-elle.

"Oui." Autant lui dire toute la vérité, il lui devait bien ça. "Je suppose que cela a dû se produire lorsque vous vous êtes retrouvée toute seule devant le Bassin des Guérisons, il s'agissait en réalité d'un réservoir à larves Goa'uld. Les crocodiles étaient là pour les protéger et éloigner les moines trop curieux."

Lucie frissonna, elle avait la phobie des crocodiles depuis toute petite mais maintenant qu'elle savait ça, c'était pire.

 _La faute à Peter Pan,_ crut-elle entendre soupirer tante Pat.

Ouais, sauf que dans Peter Pan, il n'y avait pas de larves aliennes qui prenaient possession des gens contre leur volonté.

"Est-ce qu'il reste quelque chose de cette... larve en moi ?"

"Non, rien du tout," s'empressa de la rassurer le Gallifreyen. "Je l'ai extraite de votre corps rapidement et elle n'est pas restée suffisamment longtemps en vous pour vous imprégner de son savoir génétique."

Lucie tiqua légèrement au terme de _savoir génétique_ mais elle décida qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de connaître la signification exacte maintenant. Elle pourrait toujours demandé plus tard au Docteur d'éclaircir le sujet.

"Que s'est-il passé ensuite, après que vous m'ayez extrait la larve ? Qu'en avez-vous fait ?"

"Moi ? Rien. Snabb s'est empressé de saisir la larve que vous veniez de rejeter, pour la dévorer devant Sobek, avant d'aller l'affronter. Il semble que cela soit un rituel chez les Goa'uld, ils dévorent leurs progénitures que se soit pour sceller un pacte, une alliance ou avant de s'affronter en combat singulier."

Lucie avait de nouveau la sensation d'être dans un documentaire animalier; cependant, elle ne gardait que peu de souvenirs de ce moment là. Elle avait conservé quelques brides de son combat contre le Docteur, de cette voix dans sa tête qui persiflait sans cesse de le tuer. Elle revoyait une lumière aveuglante, émanant du tournevis sonique du Gallifreyen, ainsi que ce dernier penché au-dessus d'elle, inquiet.

Elle réprima comme un haut le cœur quand elle se remémora avoir vomi l'infâme larve sur le dallage de la Nouvelle Galerie du sanctuaire. Instinctivement, elle porta la main à sa gorge comme si elle pouvait encore sentir la brûlure causée par le parasite. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant, se sentant encore nauséeuse de cette expérience. Derrière ses paupières se rejouait le combat des deux crocodiliens à coups de griffes, de queues et de crocs. Le claquement des mâchoires se refermant sur le vide ou dans la chaire résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Les hurlements inhumains se répercutant contre les parois de la Galerie qui se mirent à trembler, alors que s'élevait dans les airs le chant des moines et des religieuses.

Lucie ouvrit les yeux, le regard préoccupé de son compagnon de voyage la ramena à l'instant présent, sur la planète Kôm Ombo. Indigo 3 était à plusieurs années-lumières d'ici avec Sobek et Snabb enterrés sous le sable bleu de la planète.

"Est-ce que ça va aller ?" Demanda le Seigneur du Temps d'un air soucieux.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle devina au regard de son compagnon qu'elle devait être bien pâle.

"Ouais... je pense que ça devrait aller."

Elle rejoignit le Docteur.

"Pourquoi y a-t-il une statue de Sobek dans un temple de Sekhmet ?" Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Le Gallifreyen fredonna doucement avant de répondre pensivement.

"Sekhmet et Sobek étaient des alliés durant les guerres intestines qui ravagèrent pendant longtemps la société Goa'uld, avant que Râ ne prenne le pouvoir sur tous les autres Grands Maîtres. Sekhmet était le chef des armées de Râ mais elle pouvait compter sur Sobek en cas de besoin. Je suppose qu'elle devait le considérer comme un égal. Quand on y réfléchit, c'est plutôt rare ce genre de rapport, surtout dans un système féodal comme le leur."

Lucie se tourna vers le Docteur.

"Vous pensez qu'elle est au courant que Sobek est mort sur Indigo 3 ?"

Le Docteur haussa des épaules.

"J'en doute, elle a été tué au cours d'une terrible bataille contre Atoum. Cela remonte à plusieurs centaines d'années."

L'espace d'un instant, le Seigneur du Temps capta, sans le vouloir, certaines des émotions de la jeune femme. Il était toujours aussi fasciné par cette connexion qu'ils partageaient, même si sa compagne n'en avait pas forcément conscience.

Lucie était une dure à cuire mais à présent, elle affichait cette fragilité qui faisait penser au Seigneur du Temps à leurs retrouvailles sur Orbis. Elle avait ce même regard blessé et perdu lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu à cause de son amnésie. Elle avait la même expression de tristesse et de déception lorsqu'il lui avait asséné qu'il aurait préféré mourir sur Orbis avec ses habitants, plutôt qu'elle prenne l'initiative de le sauver malgré lui.

Avec le recul, il regrettait la sévérité de ses paroles, Lucie avait cru bien faire, elle agissait toujours selon sa conscience. Elle était sa conscience à lui, celle qui lui rappelait ce qu'était un homme bon. Maintenant qu'elle était face à la statue de Sobek, elle avait à nouveau cette expression hagarde, comme si elle venait d'être trahie. Comme si lui, le Docteur l'avait de nouveau trahi. Lucie ne méritait pas de souffrir.

"Lucie, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cela ne vous arrive plus," ajouta-t-il en serrant sa main un peu plus fort mais surtout, il ferait en sorte de ne plus jamais la décevoir.

La jeune femme détourna son regard de la statue qui lui inspirait à la fois de la terreur et le plus profond dégoût, pour se concentrer uniquement sur son compagnon. Elle était capable de tout pour lui et elle savait que c'était réciproque. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, émue et bouleversée, avant de se remettre en marche. Sa main toujours dans celle du Docteur, les deux amis avancèrent droits devant eux, puis dépassèrent les statues et les deux cercles de pierre qu'elles gardaient, sans plus leur adresser la moindre attention.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

"On ne reste pas ici," déclara Jack au bout d'un moment.

"Mon colonel ?" S'étonna Carter.

"O'Neill a raison," argumenta Teal'c pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. "Si Sekhmet est bien en vie comme à l'air de le suggérer Daniel Jackson, nous ne sommes pas en sécurité et encore moins équipés pour l'affronter."

Les trois terriens n'eurent pas besoin d'explications plus approfondies pour savoir que le Jaffa avait raison.

"Daniel, remballez vos affaires, on rentre. Carter, composez l'adresse de la Terre : on rentre à la maison."

"Mon colonel, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à trouver le DHD," l'en informa le major.

"Quoi ?" S'étonna O'Neill. "On n'avait pas un machin qui était sensé détecter les _je-ne-sais-quoi_ du DHD ?"

"C'est exact, mon colonel; cependant, il semblerait que celui-ci soit très bien caché, comme derrière une paroi très épaisse par exemple. Ce qui expliquerait l'absence de radiations."

"Il se pourrait qu'il y ait une pièce secrète, ici, dans la galerie," suggéra Daniel. "Sur Terre, il y a des temples construit sur le modèle de celui-ci, avec des galeries secondaires qui servaient à..."

"Daniel !" L'interrompit le colonel avec agacement.

"Il faut regarder s'il n'y a pas un passage, une porte derrière les colonnes, dissimulée par les fresques et les bas-reliefs."

O'Neill scruta autour de lui, les murs ouvragés et décorés. Les parois du temple semblaient épaisses de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres. Carter avait sans doute raison concernant les raisons du blocage des radiations.

"Très bien tout le monde, cherchez un mécanisme qui pourrait déclencher l'ouverture d'une porte dérobée."

Aussitôt, SG-1 se mit à la tâche, cherchant et explorant sous toutes les coutures, les murs et les bas-reliefs, à la recherche d'un bouton ou d'un dispositif qui ouvrirait un passage menant au DHD.

C'est alors que le bruit caractéristique des anneaux de métal coulissant l'un contre l'autre alerta les membres de SG-1 : la Porte des Étoiles allait s'ouvrir.

"À couvert," fut tout ce que pu dire O'Neill avant que le vortex ne se forme.


	2. Compagnons d'infortunes

Références : The skull of Sobek (audio drama Doctor Who) de Big Finish et Stargate le film (1994) de Roland Emmerich.

Dernières notes : Je vous accorde que le passage où Carter dit qu'elle peut ouvrir la Porte des Étoiles avec la batterie du MALP n'est pas du tout cohérent. Je vous renvoie à l'épisode "1969", de la saison 1, où SG1 ouvre la Porte avec une batterie de camion. Là non plus, on ne peut pas dire que ça l'est.

Un grand merci à ma bêta, Mayura-8, pour ses corrections et ses encouragements.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapitre 2 : Compagnons d'infortunes

Lucie et le Docteur finirent de traverser la grande cour, pour pénétrer enfin à l'intérieur du temple. Ils accédèrent, par l'intermédiaire d'un long corridor bordé de colonnes, à une antichambre dédiée à l'astronomie. Le plafond orné de peintures et d'incrustations de pierres précieuses, représentait le système solaire auquel appartenait Kôm Ombo, tandis que les murs étaient gravés de cartouches contenants des symboles étranges. Ces derniers attirèrent inmanquablement l'attention de Lucie car ils ne ressemblaient en rien aux hiéroglyphes égyptiens. D'ailleurs, même le TARDIS ne parvenait pas à les traduire. La jeune femme s'approcha d'un mur et retraça du doigt les glyphes contenus dans un des cartouches. Il y avait cependant quelque chose de familier à propos d'eux, que la compagne du Docteur ne parvenait pas à expliquer.

"Docteur ? Que signifient ces signes ? Pourquoi le TARDIS n'en fait pas la traduction ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'une écriture antérieure à la civilisation des Seigneurs du Temps ?"

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils comme si elle venait de dire une aberration; cependant, il se garda de faire le moindre commentaire. La dernière chose dont il avait envie c'était de paraître condescendant envers la jeune femme.

"Il ne s'agit pas d'une écriture, Lucie. Regardez bien, les symboles contenus dans les cartouches sont en réalité des constellations."

"Des constellations ?" Répéta la jeune femme incrédule en se penchant d'un peu plus près. "Oh !" Fit-elle de surprise en constatant de ses propres yeux que le Docteur avait raison.

Bien sûr, son impression de familiarité venait de là, même si elle ne les connaissait pas toutes, elle crut néanmoins identifier Orion dans l'un des cartouches et là, dans un autre, Persée.

"Chaque cartouche représente une planète à laquelle on peut accéder par la Porte des Étoiles," poursuivit le Gallifreyen en écartant les bras pour désigner chaque mur de la salle recouvert jusqu'au plafond de cartouches similaires. "Tout ceci," dit-il d'une voix un peu plus forte qui se répercuta comme un écho le long des parois. "Chaque cartouche, chaque planète, chaque peuple inscrit sur ces murs représente le domaine de Sekhmet." Il baissa les bras et ajouta plus doucement. "Du moins, tout ceci représentait son domaine."

"Comme des trophées ?" Demanda Lucie horrifiée, réalisant subitement l'étendue de ce territoire.

"Comme le carnet d'adresses de ses trophées," précisa le Seigneur du Temps.

"C'est terrible !" S'exclama la jeune femme en parcourant les murs de ses yeux écarquillés. "Ça en fait des planètes, des civilisations et des peuples réduits en esclavage."

"Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous," approuva le Gallifreyen. "Mais ce qu'il y a de plus étrange..." ajouta-t-il avant de laisser sa phrase inachevée.

Lucie venait de le voir froncer des sourcils de confusion et sortir son tournevis sonique pour l'approcher de certaines des inscriptions sur le mur qui était le plus proche de leur position.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" Demanda-t-elle intriguée par le comportement du Docteur.

"Hum," fredonna celui-ci tout en balayant le fameux mur sculpté de son instrument. "Ces cartouches-là ont été gravé récemment," se contenta-t-il de répondre.

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Et qu'entendez-vous par _récemment_?"

Entre la Terrienne et le Seigneur du Temps, la notion même du temps qui passe était très différente. C'était sans doute aussi pour cette raison que le Gallifreyen aimait tant les humains, parce qu'ils savaient vivre l'instant présent. Le tournevis émit, à cet instant, une série de signaux sonores et lumineux.

"Quelques mois, une année, tout au plus," répondit finalement le Docteur en rangeant son outil dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

"Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie selon vous ?"

"Deux choses : soit Sekhmet est revenue d'entre les morts pour reprendre le contrôle de son ancien territoire. Soit quelqu'un d'autre se l'est approprié et poursuit son extension."

"Vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier ?"

"Sobek et Heru'ur étaient ses alliés, l'un d'entre eux aurait pu reprendre ses possessions à son compte. Seulement, nous savons de source sûre que Sobek est mort."

Ils avaient été d'ailleurs aux premières loges lorsque la voûte de la galerie du sanctuaire s'était effondrée sur Sobek et Snabb en plein duel. Lucie avait encore l'impression que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

"Et l'autre ? Heru'ur ?"

Le Docteur se contenta d'un simple haussement d'épaules sans rien ajouter, simplement pour signifier qu'il ignorait le sort de ce dernier.

"En fait, vous ne savez pas quel Goa'uld aurait pu le faire," conclut-elle simplement.

Le Docteur parut incertain.

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, c'est vrai," admit-il enfin, avec un air légèrement exaspéré. "Car c'est bien là le problème avec les Goa'uld, ils passent leur temps à se faire la guerre. Depuis que Râ est mort dans l'explosion de son vaisseau, les Grands Maîtres se disputent son territoire mais aucun d'entre eux n'a encore réussi, comme l'avait fait Râ auparavant, à tous les fédérer et à prendre le pouvoir sur l'ensemble des Goa'uld. En réalité, n'importe quel autre Grand Maître aurait pu revendiquer le territoire de Sekhmet."

"Donc, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous n'êtes pas sûr de savoir sur qui on pourrait tomber ?"

"C'est exact. Sans oublier le fait que ces dernières années, nous assistons à un certain remaniement au sein de la hiérarchie des Grands Maîtres."

"Ce qui veut dire ?"

"Il n'y a rien de concret, juste des rumeurs mais si elles s'avéraient exactes, nous verrions l'émergence d'un nouvel ordre, ce qui ne serait pas forcément une bonne nouvelle pour les habitants de cette galaxie."

La jeune femme de Blackpool poussa un soupir.

"J'espère sincèrement qu'on ne va pas retomber sur l'autre espèce de fou de Ba'al."

Le Docteur sourit à sa brave et courageuse Lucie.

"Cela ne mettra que plus de piment à notre exploration," lui dit-il en lui tendant la main qu'elle s'empresssa de saisir.

"Comme si on en avait besoin," répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Le vortex ouvert, deux gardes portant des masques à l'effigie de Horus, le dieu à tête de faucon, émergèrent en premier, suivit de près par un grand-prêtre Jaffa reconnaissable à sa haute coiffe et ses vêtements d'apparat. Derrière lui, quatre autres personnes traversèrent l'anneau, également des Jaffas appartenant au même ordre religieux que le grand-prêtre, transportant une urne disposée dans un palanquin. L'aspect esthétique de l'urne attirait inévitablement l'attention, de par son volume imposant et son poids évident qui nécessitait quatre personnes pour la porter. Les motifs qui décoraient le couvercle et les poignées ouvragées donnaient à l'urne un ensemble monumental. Juste derrière eux, deux derniers gardes surgirent avant que le vortex ne se referme.

Le petit groupe de religieux fut rapidement encadré par les quatre gardes au masque de faucon, puis il remonta lentement l'allée centrale. Le bruit des bottes des guerriers, marchant au pas, retentit dans toute la galerie, comme un écho lugubre annonciateur de mort. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bout de l'allée qui était sans issue, ils s'immobilisèrent au centre d'une dalle délimitée au sol par un cercle de métal à la teinte cuivrée et une mosaïque décorative.

L'un des gardes masqués, sans doute le chef de l'escorte, appuya sur la pierre qui ornait son bracelet et des anneaux de transport apparurent. Ils descendirent du plafond, encerclant les quatre Jaffas et les religieux qui disparurent dans le flux d'énergie pour être rematérialisés ailleurs. Les anneaux regagnèrent ensuite le plafond qui se referma derrière eux.

Jack fut le premier à revenir devant la colonne qui l'avait caché. Son doigt n'avait pas quitté la gâchette de son P90, prêt à appuyer dessus si c'était nécessaire mais il était soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à le faire. Les autres membres de son équipe émergèrent, à leur tour, de derrière les colonnes. Le colonel dévisagea chacun d'eux et à leur expression grave, il sut qu'ils pensaient exactement la même chose que lui. Jack ôta le doigt de sa gâchette et poussa un grognement d'irritation : c'était sensé être une mission d'exploration, autrement dit, ils n'étaient pas vraiment équipés pour affronter toute une armée de Jaffas.

Enfin, ce n'est pas si ce cas de figure ne s'était jamais produit mais jusque-là, ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance car ils s'en étaient toujours sortis vivants.

"Et maintenant, mon colonel ?" Interrogea Carter.

Jack fronça les sourcils, il réfléchissait à la conduite à tenir.

"On fait comme on a dit : on rentre à la maison. Carter, nous n'avons plus le temps de chercher le DHD, pouvez-vous ouvrir la Porte des Étoiles manuellement ?"

Le major regarda en direction de l'engin motorisé qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux mais qui était encore dissimulé derrière les piliers.

"Je pense que la batterie au lithium du MALP et l'énergie résiduelle emmagasinée dans la Porte devraient suffire pour nous permettre une ouverture manuelle mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide," dit-elle.

"Vous voulez toujours rentrer à la base ?" S'exclama soudainement Daniel.

"Oui, pourquoi ? Ça vous pose un problème maintenant ?" Demanda sèchement le militaire.

L'archéologue ne s'en ému pas outre mesure, il avait l'habitude et poursuivit.

"Jack, vous avez vu aussi bien que moi ce qu'ils transportaient. Dans cette urne, il devait y avoir des larves de Goa'uld."

Teal'c tourna la tête vers l'archéologue.

"La dernière fois que nous en avons vu une semblable c'était lors du dernier sommet des Grands Maîtres," remarqua celui-ci.

"Si nous restons," poursuivis Daniel, "nous pourrons savoir ce qu'ils mijotent ici. Il y a peut-être une autre réunion de prévue et ça nous donnerait un avantage stratégique si nous pouvions savoir quelles nouvelles alliances vont être nouées."

Jack poussa un nouveau grognement. Il détestait quand Daniel avait raison surtout qu'il ne pouvait nier la pertinence de son argument. Cette urne était un signe que quelque chose d'important était en cours, Jack aurait parié dessus sa collection complète des Simpsons en DVD.

"Très bien," dit-il. "Pour commencer, il faut trouver un lieu sécurisé à proximité de la Porte. Carter, dans combien de temps est le prochain contact avec Le SGC ?"

Le major consulta sa montre et répondit.

"Dans trois heures, mon colonel."

"Ça nous laisse le temps de trouver un abri mais à l'extérieur de ce temple, j'ai bien peur que cet endroit finisse par fourmiller de Goa'uld d'ici peu."

"Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps," suggéra Daniel.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Le Gallifreyen et sa jeune compagne humaine avaient traversé deux autres antichambres dont les murs étaient recouverts de bas-reliefs représentant des scènes guerrières où, une fois vaincus, Sekhmet mettait à genoux ses ennemis, quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans ce qui semblait être la salle des offrandes. Durant tout leur trajet, ils n'avaient pas rencontrer la moindre âme qui vive. Lucie ne savait pas si elle devait s'en inquiéter mais elle savait par expérience que ce n'était jamais bon signe. La salle des offrandes était presque vide, hormis quelques tables en pierre et des vases remplies de fleurs desséchées, il n'y avait rien d'autre, pas même une décoration murale ou une statue comme dans les autres salles du temple.

"C'est quand même étrange," murmura le Docteur pour lui-même.

Il sortit son tournevis sonique de la poche de sa veste et balaya la zone avec. Le léger buzz de l'instrument emplie aussitôt la vaste salle.

"Que faites-vous ?" Demanda Lucie curieuse.

"J'analyse la poussière."

"La poussière ? Pour quoi faire ? C'est pour savoir à quand remonte la dernière fois où le ménage a été fait ?" Plaisanta la jeune femme.

"C'est un peu l'idée," répondit le Seigneur du Temps.

Il regarda ensuite le signal lumineux que lui renvoya son tournevis sonique et écouta attentivement les modulations sonores.

"Voilà qui est intéressant," murmura-t-il.

"Qu'avez-vous trouvé," demanda aussitôt Lucie.

"Hum, il semblerait qu'il y ait, à intervalles réguliers, de l'activité humaine."

Lucie fronça des sourcils.

"Qu'entendez-vous par intervalles réguliers ? Parce que si c'est tous les siècles qu'ils font une réunion, on a peut-être raté le coche."

"Non, je ne crois pas, non. Le résultat des analyses effectué par le tournevis sonique indique qu'une activité récente a eu lieu ici. Les données recueillies ici semblent corroborer celles que j'ai relevé tout à l'heure dans la salle des cartouches."

"Vous voulez dire que les derniers cartouches gravés l'ont été durant la même période, que la dernière utilisation de cette salle ?"

"Parfaitement et c'est plus que logique. Ici, c'est la salle des offrandes : la population locale doit venir y apporter de la nourriture, des vêtements, du minerai pour son seigneur Goa'uld lorsqu'il séjourne sur cette planète. Pour asseoir son pouvoir, il doit venir souvent, pour se montrer, pour faire démonstration de sa nature divine et, par conséquent, maintenir son emprise sur ces gens qui ignorent ce qu'il est vraiment."

"Oh mon Dieu ! C'est vraiment horrible ! Plus j'en apprends sur les Goa'uld, moins je les aime."

Le Gallifreyen acquiesça.

"Je crois que quelqu'un essaie de faire renaître l'ancien empire de Sekhmet. Quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour elle ou bien qui dit agir en son nom."

La jeune femme dévisagea le Seigneur du Temps. Il y avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps. Le Docteur avait vécu plusieurs vies avant celle-ci et vu plus de choses qu'elle n'en verrait jamais au cours de la sienne. De plus, si quelqu'un pouvait avoir une réponse à lui donner, c'était bien lui.

"À votre avis," commença Lucie. "Des Goa'uld et des Daleks, qui sont les pires ?"

Le Docteur se rembrunit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme lui pose cette question de manière aussi directe mais surtout aussi rapidement. Il hésita à lui donner une réponse catégorique mais il comprenait le besoin de Lucie d'en savoir plus. La jeune femme avait déjà été confronté aux Daleks et à leur soif inextinguible de destruction mais les Goa'uld, c'était tout nouveau pour elle. Pour le moment, elle n'avait fait qu'effleurer la nature complexe de ces êtres parasitaires.

"Ils sont aussi mauvais les uns que les autres," commença le Docteur. "Même s'ils ont chacun leurs domaines de prédilections. Les Daleks excellent dans l'extermination, alors que les Goa'uld préfèrent l'asservissement. Tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue et de ce que vous estimez être le pire : la mort ou l'esclavage."

La jeune humaine se détourna du Gallifreyen. Il était évident qu'elle faisait un effort pour retenir ses larmes et par pudeur, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer.

"Pour moi l'esclavage et la mort sont la même chose," déclara-t-elle finalement avec une gravité qui ne correspondait pas à sa jeunesse.

Lucie pensait qu'elle devait se montrer forte pour être à la hauteur des attentes du Docteur et mériter sa place dans le TARDIS. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était plus la passagère récalcitrante sous protection, imposée par le Conseil des Seigneurs du Temps. Elle était devenue un membre de l'équipage à part entière.

Le Docteur avait conscience de tout cela mais pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours, ses compagnons de voyage finissaient par penser qu'ils se devaient d'être plus courageux à ses côtés.

Le Seigneur du Temps voulut ajouter quelque chose pour tenter de réconforter sa jeune amie mais il fut interrompue par un soudain vrombissement qui emplit l'air, puis des vibrations parcoururent l'ensemble de la structure du temple et firent tomber du plafond un peu de poussière. Lucie s'agrippa aussitôt à l'autel des offrandes de peur de tomber, tandis que les vrombissements s'accentuèrent encore.

"Docteur !" S'écria Lucie paniquée à l'idée que le plafond puisse s'écrouler sur elle et ne l'ensevelisse à tout jamais.

"Lucie !"

Le sol et les murs cessèrent aussitôt de trembler, les vrombissements se turent et le silence revint aussi brusquement qu'il avait disparu. Plus rien ne bougeait. Lucie se détacha lentement de l'autel. Les yeux rivés au plafond, elle doutait encore que tout danger soit réellement écarté.

"Lucie ? Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda le Docteur.

"Oui, oui, enfin... je crois. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?"

Le Docteur prit un air embarrassé alors qu'il époussetait la poussière tombée sur sa veste et réajustait le revers de ses manches.

"Il semblerait qu'un vaisseau-mère Goa'uld se soit posé."

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper d'une voix étranglée.

"Quoi ?!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Le phénomène avait commencé lorsque SG-1 avait emprunté une galerie secondaire pour sortir du temple. Les murs et le sol avaient commencé à légèrement vibrer, faisant tomber un peu de poussière et du sable du plafond. Ce qui avait cependant alerté l'équipe d'explorateurs que cela n'avait rien d'un phénomène naturel ce fut lorsque le vrombissement caractéristique des moteurs conventionnels d'un vaisseau-mère Goa'uld résonna dans toute la galerie.

"Jack," interpella Daniel les yeux tournés vers le plafond.

"On dirait que les ennuis vont bientôt commencer," prédit le colonel. "Faut pas rester là."

À peine eut-il achever sa phrase que le calme revint. L'équipe d'explorateurs devina aussitôt ce que cela signifiait, elle devait se hâter de trouver la sortie. Les quatre équipiers pressèrent le pas en sachant qu'en faisant cela ils se coupaient du seul moyen de quitter cette planète mais bientôt, ils aperçurent une porte taillée dans les blocs de grés qui conduisait vers l'extérieur. La lumière crue du soleil formait un halo.

"Vite ! Par ici !" Encouragea Jack.

Il fut le premier à atteindre le seuil de la porte mais s'arrêta net en laissant échapper un juron. Le reste de son équipe le rejoignit pour constater que leur plan allait être plus compliqué à mettre en œuvre que prévu. La sortie que SG-1 voulait emprunter donnait sur un immense escalier qui descendait vers une esplanade de dalles blanches et bordées d'une allée de statues à l'effigie de la déesse à tête de lionne. Ce n'est pourtant pas cette vision de magnificence qui retint l'attention des explorateurs mais la longue procession d'êtres humains qui montait les escaliers et venait à leur rencontre. Il était déjà trop tard pour faire demi-tour, les habitants de P4X-279 les avaient vu et ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur ascension face aux étrangers qu'ils étaient à leurs yeux.

"Daniel," appela doucement le colonel en sachant que l'archéologue saurait reconnaître, à l'intonation de sa voix, sa demande de prendre les choses en main. Autrement dit : intervenir auprès de la population locale en établissant le contact.

C'était lui le linguiste après tout !

Ce dernier comprit effectivement ce que Jack attendait de lui. Il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparait des individus en tête de cortège puis, de son plus beau sourire, il les gratifia d'un bonjour dans une langue qui était un mélange subtile de berbère et d'égyptien ancien. Deux langues terriennes utilisées par les humains déplacés par les Goa'uld au cours des derniers millénaires; cependant, son salut n'eut pas l'effet escompté, car l'archéologue remarqua aussitôt un changement dans leur attitude et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

La porte de leur geôle s'était refermée sur eux dans un claquement sec et sinistre. Il y avait comme un air de déjà-vu que Daniel n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête. Il se revoyait croupir dans la planète-prison de Netu où chaque bouffée d'air brûlait les poumons. Heureusement, qu'ici, ce n'était pas le cas. Les gardes masqués les avaient dépouillés de leurs armes et de tout leur équipement, y compris de leurs vestes où Daniel avait rangé ses comprimés pour son allergie, avant de les jeter tous les quatre dans une cellule sans fenêtre, située au niveau souterrain le plus bas du temple. Au moins, les Jaffas lui avaient laissé ses lunettes.

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu déraper aussi rapidement ?

"On peut savoir ce que vous leur avez dit pour les mettre en colère ?" Demanda Jack de manière sarcastique.

"Rien de plus que les autres fois : je leur ai juste dit bonjour."

"Vous ne leur avez peut-être pas dit bonjour dans la bonne langue," suggéra Jack.

"Je crois que ça n'a rien à voir," interjeta sombrement Teal'c. "Je pense qu'ils ont pris peur en me voyant."

Il est vrai que le Jaffa rebelle ne passait pas inaperçu avec sa carrure imposante et le symbole d'Apophis gravé sur son front. La rumeur qu'un Jaffa s'était retourné contre les Dieux avait dû atteindre cette petite planète isolée de la galaxie.

"Peu importe, il faut trouver un moyen de sortir de là. À un moment donné, les gardes viendront nous chercher pour nous interroger et là, je vous laisse deviner ce qu'ils nous feront subir pour nous soutirer des informations," ajouta Carter.

Daniel devina sans mal que le major avait, elle aussi, en tête la mission sur Netu. Il n'y avait pas que ses souvenirs à elle mais aussi ceux de Jolinar, le symbiote qu'elle avait un temps abrité, qui venaient se mêler à sa mémoire à long terme. L'archéologue grimaça, il ne lui enviait pas sa situation où par moment, Sam ne devait plus faire la différence entre ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle, et la Tok'Ra Jolinar.

"Quelqu'un a une idée pour nous sortir d'ici ?" Demanda le colonel à tout hasard.

"Là, comme ça, immédiatement... non," railla Daniel.

L'archéologue jeta un œil aux autres cellules de la prison et s'aperçut qu'elles étaient toutes vides. Leur état laissait supposer qu'elles n'avaient pas servi depuis longtemps et à ce stade de ses observations, Daniel ne savait pas encore si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe; cependant, comme il s'agissait des Goa'uld, il considéra que ce n'était pas de bonne augure pour eux.

"Je pense que même si nous arrivons à sortir d'ici, il y a encore les champs de force qui nous séparent de la surface à traverser," renchérit Carter en testant la solidité des grilles rouillées. Elles paraissaient vieilles mais elles tenaient encore bon.

Le major réfléchit à toutes les possibilités pour sortir de là et aucune ne la satisfaisait. Malheureusement, pour elle, elle n'avait pas de générateur à naquadah sous la main, ce qui aurait été bien utile dans leur situation et résolu pas mal de problèmes.

Elle poussa un soupir de frustration. Elle avait besoin d'un spécialiste de l'évasion. Non, mieux que ça, elle avait besoin d'un docteur.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

La promenade avait pourtant si bien commencé. Comment avait-elle pu si mal tourner ? Ils avaient débuté leur visite dans le calme et la solitude, les laissant penser qu'ils étaient probablement seuls sur la planète jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la salle des offrandes. Ils avaient alors senti les vibrations d'un vaisseau-mère se poser sur la structure du temple. Les ennuis avaient commencé à partir de ce moment-là.

Les habitants de Khom Ombo étaient apparus dans la salle des offrandes, peu après, acheminant en une longue procession les cadeaux qu'ils avaient préparés spécialement pour leur divinité. Silencieux et recueillis, ils disposèrent rapidement la nourriture, les étoffes précieuses et le minérai sur les tables prévues à cet effet. Ils remplirent les vases de fleurs, dont Lucie n'avait jamais vu de semblables, avant de s'agenouiller promptement à terre lorsque les premiers gardes Jaffas entrèrent.

Les deux voyageurs étaient alors les seuls à être restés debout et à être facilement repérables, non seulement à cause de leur comportement mais aussi à cause de leur tenue vestimentaire. Ils furent rapidement encerclés et capturés par les gardes qui ne cessèrent de vociférer tout un tas d'imprécations jusqu'à qu'ils décidèrent de les enfermer en attendant de savoir quoi faire d'eux.

"Avancez !" Aboya le garde masqué en poussant brutalement Lucie et le Docteur avec sa lance.

"Ok, Ok," râla Lucie les mains en l'air. "Pas besoin de s'énerver !" Puis en se penchant vers le Gallifreyen, elle ajouta à voix basse. "Est-ce que tous les Goa'uld sont soupe-au-lait comme ça ?"

"Ce n'est pas à proprement parler un Goa'uld, c'est un Jaffa," précisa le Docteur.

"Ah ? Et c'est quoi la différence ?"

"Vous n'aimeriez pas savoir."

"Silence !" Hurla le garde excédé par ces prisonniers si peu coopératifs, surtout la blonde qui n'arrêtait pas de jacasser depuis qu'il les avait capturé dans la salle des offrandes.

Depuis qu'il était descendu du vaisseau-mère en compagnie des autres guerriers, il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. D'abord, ils avaient été accueillis par des villageois apeurés par la présence de quatre étrangers dans le saint des saints. L'un d'entre eux portait la marque d'Apophis sur son front et c'est ce qui avait plongé les serviteurs de leur déesse dans une grande détresse. Les quatre étrangers avaient été rapidement appréhendés pour être enfermés dans les geôles du palais en attendant d'être interrogés puis exécutés mais visiblement, ils n'étaient pas venus seuls puisque quelques minutes plus tard, deux autres furent trouvés dans la salle des offrandes. Ces deux-là en l'occurrence.

"C'est bon ! On a compris !" Râla encore la jeune femme.

Le garde poussa un grognement d'exaspération. Généralement, les gens avaient peur de lui et de ses semblables à cause du masque et de la divinité qu'ils servaient mais ce n'était pas le cas de ces deux-là. Il était évident qu'ils n'étaient pas d'ici, ça se voyait à leurs vêtements et à leurs coupes de cheveux. Non mais quelle idée de se coiffer comme ça ?! Et pourtant ces deux étrangers parlaient parfaitement la langue des dieux.

"On peut savoir où vous nous emmenez ?" Questionna la jeune femme.

"Là où vous méritez d'être et si vous avez de la chance, notre déesse vous accordera son pardon en vous ôtant la vie elle-même."

Lucie déglutit.

"Oh !" Fit-elle d'une manière qu'elle espérait décontractée. "Comme c'est charmant."

"Mais taisez-vous à la fin !" S'égosilla le garde.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Le bruit de la grille rouillée eut au moins le mérite de réveiller Daniel de sa torpeur et Teal'c de sa méditation. Le colonel O'Neill conserva sa casquette rabattu sur ses yeux pour donner encore l'illusion qu'il dormait, jusqu'à ce que Carter lui souffle à l'oreille discrètement.

"Vous devriez voir ça, mon colonel."

Jack fut piqué par la curiosité et repoussa sa casquette sur son crâne, avant de se redresser. Deux gardes Jaffas escortaient de nouveaux prisonniers.

"Si je m'attendais à ça ?!" Marmona O'Neill pour lui-même.

Un simple regard vers son équipe, lui fit comprendre qu'elle garderait le silence.

"Shak, kree !" Gronda un des soldats portant un masque de faucon avant de pousser les deux nouveaux prisonniers dans la cellule mitoyenne à celle de SG1.

"Hey !" S'écria la jeune femme avec un fort accent du nord de l'Angleterre. "C'est qui que vous traitez de misérables, là ?"

Le garde en question la poussa un peu plus fort avec sa lance pour la faire entrer dans la cellule. La jeune femme conserva son équilibre malgré la tentative de la faire tomber et continua à fulminer après les Jaffas.

"Non mais c'est quoi votre problème ?!"

Ceux-ci préférèrent l'ignorer et refermèrent la grille d'un claquement sec qui fit sursauter la jeune femme. La tension était palpable mais O'Neill conserva le silence jusqu'à ce que les gardes quittent les geôles pour de bon, avant de se tourner vers les nouveaux arrivants.

"Ça devient une habitude de vous rencontrer en prison. Vous filez un mauvais coton, Docteur ?!"

Le Docteur se tourna enfin vers lui comme s'il venait enfin de découvrir qu'il n'était pas seul.

"A qui le dites-vous, colonel O'Neill, vous êtes bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici."

Jack était étonné qu'il se souvienne de lui puisque lors de leur première rencontre dans le vaisseau de Ba'al, il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Carter.

"Et sinon... comment ça va ?" Se sentir obligé d'ajouter le Docteur.

Jack décida de prendre le contre-pied à la question en répondant avec humour.

"Oh ! Mes genoux me font mal quand le temps est humide et j'ai ma vieille blessure à l'épaule qui se réveille par moment," dit-il en grimaçant tout en se massant légèrement son épaule gauche. "C'est gentil de prendre des nouvelles de quelqu'un qui se trouve enfermé dans une prison Goa'uld."

Le Docteur osa esquisser un sourire. Cet humain cachait bien son jeu.

"Et vous ? On peut savoir ce qui vous amène ici ?" Demanda encore le militaire qui trouvait cet alien toujours aussi suspicieux et présomptueux.

"Hum," fit ce dernier en regardant le plafond de sa cellule. "Nous faisions une visite touristique, malencontreusement celle-ci a mal tourné."

"Mal tourné ? C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Et sinon ? Ça vous arrive souvent de faire du tourisme (Jack mima les guillemets avec ses doigts au mot _tourisme_ à travers les barreaux) dans les territoires Goa'uld ?"

Le Docteur haussa des épaules.

"On va dire que ces derniers mois, ça nous arrive souvent."

"Et on le fait même pas exprès," ajouta Lucie s'invitant à la conversation. "Le TARDIS fait des siennes en ce moment."

O'Neill se tourna subtilement vers Carter pour qu'elle lui donne des précisions sur ce TARDIS. Cette dernière se rapprocha de son supérieur et lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille.

"Leur vaisseau qui voyage dans l'espace et le temps, mon colonel."

Jack hocha vigoureusement de la tête se souvenant de cette drôle de boîte bleue dans laquelle le Docteur avait voulu les faire monter, comme s'il y avait eu de la place pour quarante personnes là-dedans. Le visage du Gallifreyen s'illumina aussitôt lorsqu'il aperçut enfin le major.

"Oh ! Sam ! Comme je suis ravi de vous revoir."

"Moi aussi, Docteur," lui assura-t-elle d'un sourire sincère.

"Salut !" Lucie gratifia tout le monde d'un geste de la main, auquel Daniel répondît timidement. "Et vous ? On peut savoir ce que vous avez fait pour finir en prison ?"

"Justement, on se posait la question !" S'exclama Jack. "Bon alors, mon avis c'est que Daniel a dit un truc qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire et du coup on a finit ici parce que sans le vouloir, bien entendu, Daniel les a insulté. Mais Teal'c, ici présent, n'est pas d'accord avec moi."

Le Jaffa haussa un sourcil, la seule inflexion de celui-ci dénotait tout le panel des émotions faciales dont il était capable. Son stoïcisme avait de quoi faire rêver n'importe quel joueur de poker. Ce n'était pas étonnant que personne à la base ne veuille jouer aux cartes avec lui car il les aurait plumer sans montrer le moindre scrupule. Quant à Daniel, il leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré que Jack lui mette sur le dos cet échec, même si cela avait été dit avec humour.

"La question n'est pas là, Jack."

"Je suis d'accord avec Daniel Jackson, la question n'est pas là," renchérit le Docteur.

"Nous avons assisté à l'arrivée d'un groupe de religieux Jaffas qui transportait une urne à larves Goa'uld," intervint Teal'c de manière posée et réfléchie.

"Hum," fredonna doucement le Gallifreyen, pensif. "Vous pensez à une réunion aux sommets ?"

Sam haussa des épaules.

"En tout cas, ça y ressemble même si nous n'avons pas vu de Grands Maîtres."

"Savez-vous à qui appartient cette planète ?"

Jack et Daniel échangèrent un regard. Le colonel donna son consentement muet.

"Nous pensons qu'elle appartient à Sekhmet," avoua Daniel.

"Pourtant elle a été tuée durant la grande bataille de Kadesh, contre Atoum."

"Au contraire, nous pensons qu'elle a survécu. Nous avons trouvé des bas-reliefs à son effigie arborant les attributs de Râ."

"Et bien..." laissa en suspend le Gallifreyen avant d'ajouter. "Voilà une nouvelle qui apporte un tout autre éclairage à la situation."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Les religieux Jaffas avaient déposé la cuve sur le socle en pierre prévu à cet effet, juste au pied des marches menant au trône occupé par une femme portant un masque à l'effigie d'une lionne. Les religieux s'inclinèrent devant leur déesse et attendirent silencieusement une parole de sa part pour se redresser. Elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta de décroiser ses longues jambes et de se lever de son trône. Sa tunique de lin échancrée juste ce qu'il faut pour laisser imaginer la cambrure de ses reins et la rondeur de ses fesses, dévoilait une peau mate mordorée. La Goa'uld descendit d'un pas lent les quelques marches qui la séparait de la cuve ouvragée. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le couvercle scellé puis elle s'adressa au grand prêtre sans pour autant lui adresser le moindre regard.

"Est-ce que tout est prêt ?"

"Oui, ma reine. Nous n'attendons plus que les invités pour commencer," confirma celui-ci.

Elle hocha la tête et d'un geste de la main le congédia lui et sa suite. Les religieux se redressèrent et quittèrent d'un pas rapide la salle du trône. Ils savaient que leur déesse ne possédait que peu de patience, ils valaient donc mieux pour eux qu'ils s'exécutent au plus vite. Le seul garde à être resté s'approcha enfin.

"Ma reine, je dois vous informer d'une chose importante."

"Qu'y a-t-il Souti ?"

Le Primat prit une grand inspiration s'apprêtant à lui révéler une information qu'elle n'allait certainement pas aimer.

"Deux groupes distincts d'individus se sont introduits dans le temple. Nous avons réussi à les intercepter et à les emprisonner."

Elle fit un volte-face et saisit le Primat à la gorge avec une rapidité et une force qui le surprit.

"Qui sont-ils ?" Gronda-t-elle.

Souti fit de son mieux pour ne pas flancher même si sa voix donnait quelques signes de faiblesses, il réussit à articuler.

"Des Tau'ri, sauf un. Nous ignorons d'où vient le dernier."

La Goa'uld desserra son emprise et murmura lentement.

"A quoi ressemble-t-il ?"


End file.
